tale of the stohess kingdom
by Alta Sky
Summary: Kisah singkat tentang seorang kriminal yang baik dan putri kerajaan yang mengidap sindrom stockholm. /Jean Eren. fem! Eren, Eren terkena stockholm sindrom di fic ini. RnR?/"Putri kerajaan terlalu sempurna untuk seorang kriminalitas macam aku,"/"Bukan itu! Ah ... ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitahu."/ Dedicate for Challenge#GetWellSoon!/


Jadi, ini adalah kisah pada jaman yang jauh dari sekarang, dimana ada sebuah kerajaan bernama Stohess. Kerajaan tersebut menyimpan seorang putri–yang akan menjadi masa depan kerajaan dan rakyat. Stohess negara yang kaya. Akan rempah-rempahnya, sumber daya manusia-nya, dan termasuk negeri yang makmur.

Grisha Yeager dan Carla Yeager adalah raja dan ratu yang memimpin di atas tahta. Mempunyai putri bernama Ellena Yeager–dia berbakat, parasnya jelita, kulitnya halus, ia pintar, ia orang yang ambisius dan akan berusaha meraih tujuannya. Dalam pandangan masyarakat, singkatnya, Ellena orang yang sempurna.

Mungkin itulah kenapa kali ini, seorang kriminal dari Negeri Stohess memutuskan menargetkan sang putri sebagai penghasilan berikutnya. Namanya Jean Kirscthein, tidak terhitung berapa kali ia dipenjara–namun tetap berhasil kabur juga.

Sudut bibir Jean tertarik ke atas barang beberapa mili. Berpegangan pada dahan pohon, ia menatap ke arah jendela kamar Ellena, gadis dengan mahkota berwarna _brunette_ itu tengah membaca buku. Dengan bantuan tali yang sudah ia ikat di dahan pohon, Jean melompat dari pohon, menerjang kaca jendela dengan kakinya.

Ellena tersentak, manusia punya kemampuan untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan perintah otak belakang–reflek. Alasan kenapa bahu Ellena sekarang sejajar dengan pipinya, dan kedua tangannya menggenggam pistol.

"Hei … masuk ke dalam kamar seorang gadis tanpa mengetuk itu tidak sopan, loh."

"Ups–hehe," Jean mengekeh, "Kalau begitu, maafkan kelancangan saya, putri." Ia berjongkok, kaki kanan dengan lutut yang ditaruh di lantai, kaki kiri dengan lutut yang tertetuk dan telapak kaki yang menopang tubuh. Mengabaikan deru suara langkah–mungkin pasukan, yang semakin mendekat, Jean meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada, "Maukah anda ikut dengan saya sebentar?"

"Hah?" Ellena menautkan alisnya, tidak mengerti. Saat para pasukan mulai melihat Jean dan salah satunya memberi perintah untuk bergerak, seringaian Jean semakin menjadi, lengannya ia lingkarkan di pinggang gadis itu, dan tangannya yang satu lagi berada di balik lutut. Gaun panjang dan merumbai milik Ellena membuatnya agak repot, tapi tak masalah.

"Oi–!"

Jean melangkah keluar kamar Ellena–

dan semua dimulai.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime**

**Warning! OOC, EYD mungkin masih kacau, fem! Eren, dan lain-lain.**

**Genre : Romance, General**

**Character : Jean Kirscthein, Eren Yeager **

**Note : Dedicate for **_**Challenge**__**#GetWellSoon!**_

"**tale of the stohess kingdom" – Andrea Sky**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Apa-apaan–"<p>

Jean tertawa, mendaratkan sentilan di dahi sang putri. Ellena mengembungkan pipinya, kesal. Ia terlalu bodoh hingga menjatuhkan pistol-nya entah di mana waktu Jean membawanya lari dari istana.

"Kau ini seorang putri yang sempurna namun ceroboh, ya," Jean mengulas senyum tipis, Ellena memalingkan wajahnya. Pipinya masih membulat–merajuk. Jean sama sekali tidak melihat guratan merah muda di pipi putih bak bakpao itu, kok.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini … ha?"

"Aku hanya ingin mencari uang, kok," Jean memberikan roti pada gadis tersebut, tersenyum. Meski Ellena tidak menyambut roti itu, hingga beberapa detik ke depan terbuang macam sampah, Jean tetap mengulurkannya. Dan saat akhirnya perut Ellena berbunyi, pemilik manik sepekat teh itu menggerutu pelan, membuat pilihan untuk segera mengigit rotinya.

"Hei, pegang, dong, rotinya."

Ellena menolak. Ia terus memakan roti itu, namun Jean tetap memegangnya. Pemuda pemilik surai pirang kusam terdengar menghela napas, "Wah … manja, ya–aw!" Ellena mengigit ibu jari Jean, mendelik kesal.

"Oke, oke–maaf."

Ellena memainkan helai-helai sewarna kayu jati tersebut, berujar pelan, "Apa niatmu memang hanya uang … Jean?"

"Waw. Namaku sudah terlalu diwaspadai semua orang hingga putri dari kerajaan pun tahu."

"Tidak juga, aku melihat postermu di jalan."

"Ah, begitu ya. Yah … memangnya, menurutmu, apa yang harus kuincar dari seorang tuan putri selain materialnya? Seandainya aku suka padamu pun, aku tidak akan menculikmu seperti ini–seorang putri dari kerajaan Stohess terlalu sempurna untuk seorang kriminalitas sepertiku. Jadi, kalau ada seseorang yang tertarik padamu, itu karena dua hal–dia suka padamu atau dia mengincar tahta dan harta. Dunia sesederhana itu."

Ellena menutup suaranya. Sepertinya, Jean sudah menjawab bahkan sebelum ada yang bertanya. Dia benar–Ellena kesal, karena terlalu benar. Dan selama ini, dari sekian banyak pemuda yang pernah datang ke kerajaan, mengaku menaruh hati padanya–sebenarnya hanya material yang mengisi imajinasi orang tersebut.

"Kenapa bertanya?" tangan Jean terangkat, mengusap puncak kepala Ellena. Ia menepis tangan Jean, menangkup kedua lututnya dengan lengan. Jean mengerjap, heran akan tingkah lakunya, "Kau marah padaku?"

Ellena menggeleng.

–_Aku marah pada diriku sendiri. _Berbagai macam kata berhamburan di dalam pikirannya, mencari kata yang tepat–yang cocok untuk menjelaskan situasi gejolak yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia tidak mengerti–sangat, Ellena tidak mengerti. Karena dunia tidak se-simpel yang Jean katakan–itu lebih kompleks bahkan dari sebuah labirin tanpa arah, kau akan tersandung bila tidak berhati-hati.

Dan sialnya, Ellena merasa ia sudah tersandung.

"Kalau begitu, maaf deh."

_Kenapa dia meminta maaf? _Annie Leonhardt–gurunya, tidak pernah meminta maaf ketika ia sengaja menghantam kaki Ellena sampai lutut gadis itu terluka karena tergurat oleh batu saat berlatih bela diri. Meski perempuan bermahkota pirang itu tahu bahwa sakit, tapi ia tak terlihat merasa bersalah karena hal itu. Jean tidak melukai Ellena, kok–sama sekali tidak. Lalu, apa alasannya?

"Terima kasih. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan, aku akan mengembalikanmu dengan cepat dan selamat, kok."

_Benarkah? _Apa boleh ia menyangkal bahwa suara tersembunyinya memberontak berkata ingin tetap tinggal? Ia bersyukur perasaan adalah sesuatu yang tak pegari–yang tidak bisa dilihat melalui kedua jendela kehidupan bernama mata.

"Jean … kau terlalu baik untuk seorang kriminal,"

"Oh …" Jean tersenyum, kembali. Wajah ramah yang bisa dimiliki oleh semua orang, ukiran tipis menyenangkan pada bibir yang Armin punyai–tetapi mengapa hanya punya Jean yang begitu terlihat … menenangkan. Ia hanya satu-satunya dari semua orang yang berhasil menimbulkan dentuman-dentuman liar di jantung milik sang gadis.

Tidak sepenuhnya karena Jean sendiri, sih. Setengahnya … –setengah alasan lainnya, ingin Ellena lupakan jika ia bisa.

"Terima kasih. Ah–um, kalau kutinggal di sini, tidak apa-apa kah? Aku ingin membeli beberapa roti dan buah apel sebelum matahari menutup diri di balik _horizon_."

Jean melepas jaket hitamnya, memakaikannya pada Ellena, "Tunggu, ya," katanya, menghalangi wajah jelita dengan tudung jaket, "Aku hanya sebentar."

Ellena mengangguk. Toh, di sini suasananya cukup ramai–mungkin karena hampir di tengah desa Stohess. Dan _hoddie_ hitam milik pemuda itu, kelihatannya cukup untuk menutupi dirinya. Jean berjalan hati-hati, menyamarkan diri di tengah kerumunan–Ellena tahu akan gawat jadinya bila ada seorang saja yang sadar bahwa pemuda itu adalah Jean.

Jika ingin, ia bisa lari dari sini, meminta ayahnya untuk menangkap seseorang bernama Jean Kirscthein–memori tersimpan cukup baik di dalam lobus otaknya, akan mudah saja bila ia ingin dan mendeskripsikan pemuda itu. Jika ia ingin. Menunggu, gadis yang berasal dari kastil besar tersebut mengelus kucing berwana putih yang lewat.

Sekon berjalan tanpa pernah berhenti. Menit tidak pernah mengampuni orang yang mengharap akan putusnya waktu. Ellena mendengus kesal, bertanya-tanya apa arti definisi 'sebentar' yang Jean ungkap tadi. Bagaimana pun, ia seorang perempuan–dan langit sudah berubah warnanya menjadi _navy blue _dan _violet_ di bawahnya, beberapa orang melihatnya bingung dan heran, entah berapa pasang mata memandangnya dengan tatapan sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Wajar, jika rasa takut membubuhi. Sekali lagi, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri dikarenakan menjatuhkan pistol-nya. Setidaknya dengan itu kecemasannya tidak akan sebegini luasnya. Lengan serasa disentuh, Ellena mendongak. Seorang lelaki, tidak dikenal–bukan Jean. Bukan. Pikirannya berteriak; bukan Jean. Siapa?

"Heh … aku tidak sangka bisa menemukan putri raja di sini," suara dibisikan dengan oktaf rendah. Detak jantung mempercepat temponya. Ah–ia lupa. Ia harus bersikap dengan benar dimana pun dan kapan pun, memperhitungkan derajat dan masa depannya. Ellena harus pandai menghadapi orang, bukan?

"Anda tidak salah orang?" gadis itu tersenyum, "Saya tidak berani menganggap diri sebagai putri raja. Mungkin kabar bahwa Putri Ellena diculik sudah meruak, membaluti Negeri Stohess, tapi saya bukanlah orangnya. Apakah anda mengatakan itu karena menginginkan imbalan yang raja tawarkan?"

Lelaki itu menangkup pipi Ellena, "Aku tidak ingat putri mempunyai kembaran indentik, nona." Gadis itu ingin membalas dengan ekspresi lainnya selain datar–tapi mengatur mimik wajahnya saat ini adalah prioritas. Selesaikan sebelum pria itu mengetahuinya.

"Wah, wah," senyum tanpa ragu dipoles olehnya, memerangkap atensi sang pria dari balik sepasang pupil sepekat teh, "–raja akan mengeksekusi baik anda maupun saya jika anda salah menyerahkan seseorang yang anda akui sebagai Putri Ellena Yeager, tuan. Lagipula, apakah anda berpikir putri akan menolak dibawa pulang, padahal ia sudah diculik?"

"Berisik–"

Ellena memekik kecil saat lelaki itu limbung, jatuh. Saat menguak alasannya, Jean ada di hadapannya, dengan kaki yang mengangkat–mungkin habis digunakannya untuk menapaki di kepala pria tadi. Sadar bahwa fokus semua orang di sekelilingnya mulai tertuju pada mereka, Jean mendekap gadis itu dalam sekali hentakan. Otak Ellena berhenti berpikir. Kiasan _"yang akan terjadi, ya terjadilah"_ sangat bisa dipasangkan dengan situasinya yang sekarang.

"Aduh, istriku, kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Ah–" kalau keadaannya tidak seperti ini, dengan hati yang amat senang Ellena akan menjitak pemuda itu. Ah ... akting macam apa, sih, itu. Helaan napas lega berasal dari Ellena, "Tentu."

Pelan-pelan, menjauhi tempat semula adalah pilihan Jean. Ellena sendiri tidak ingin berlama-lama di sana. Cukup jauh mereka berjalan, suasana di area ini terlihat lebih sepi.

"Waawawa! Maaf, tadi aku terlena mencari penginapan yang cocok–Ellena … ?"

Ujung baju dicengkram erat, Ellena terisak, "Bodoh … tidak punya otak!" makinya, menendang betis Jean. Pemuda itu meringis sakit–dan ia merasa sudah sepantasnya menerima, diam tanpa protes. Air mata turun bersetai-setai, kristalan bening terlihat cantik di mata Jean, "Takut, tahu …"

"Hm-mnn … benar-benar maaf."

Di antara orang-orang yang melewati mereka, celotehan berisik burung gagak di tengah matahari tenggelam, Jean berpikir keras. Penasaran akan keterangan kenapa daripada berlari dari sana, kembali ke istana, saat Jean meninggalkannya, ia malah memutuskan menunggu Jean.

Mungkin … dunia memang tidak sesederhana dugaannya … ?

- : -

"Hey …"

Jean ingin menghentikan usahanya untuk merayu gadis itu agar tidak terus-menerus merajuk, tapi dia rasa itu juga bukan opsi yang tepat. Ellena makan dalam keheningan, hanya terdengar suara detik jam yang berdetik tak sabar, dan suara sendok perak yang beradu dengan piring.

"…" ide melintas nakal di kepalanya. Ketika kau mencoba, maka peluang yang bisa kau dapatkan adalah setidaknya setengah dari keberhasilan penuh. Oke–tidak ada salahnya dicoba, "Kalau kau masih mogok untuk menjawab, akan kupeluk–"

Ellena terbatuk, makanan salah masuk akibat egpilotis-nya yang terbuka mendadak. Air dalam gelas segera diteguknya, wajahnya memerah bagai apel yang baru saja Jean beli. Pemuda itu mengusap belakang kepalanya, sesuatu yang akan dilakukan untuk menetralisir hal yang disebut gugup. Keadaan setenang suasana pagi hari.

"Ja–jangan aneh-aneh, deh!"

"Iya, maaf. Aku hanya usil tadi."

Ellena melempar arah pandangannya, "A–aku ingin tidur." Jean mengangguk, nampan berisi piring yang tadinya digunakan untuk Ellena makan, ia angkat, "Aku taruh ini di luar," Jean membuka pintu, menaruh nampan tersebut di luar.

Ellena menoleh kanan-kiri. Jean bilang tadi ia menemukan penginapan yang bagus–ya, memang, ini terbilang luas dan bagus. Ellena tentu tidak akan menuntut akan seperti kamarnya, tapi … satu kasur, satu sofa, meja kayu, dan ada sebuah lemari baju. Entah kenapa, bagi Jean, jalan pikir Ellena mudah dibaca–transparan, seperti buku yang terbuka.

"Aku akan tidur di sofa," kesempatan untuk mengacak-acak surai kayu jati Ellena ia gunakan sebelum berangkat mengembara menjelajahi setiap lekuk dunia mimpi. Gadis itu memberikan anggukan singkat, merebahkan diri di kasur. Api lilin terletak di meja kayu yang ada di sebelahnya, itu ditiupnya, mengubah ruangan menjadi gelap seketika.

Baik gadis itu maupun Jean, keduanya sama-sama berusaha untuk tidur. Dan Ellena tidak bisa–sinkron dengan pemuda tersebut.

"Jean … ?" ia berbisik dengan pelan. Takut Jean terbangun, tapi sebenarnya separuh dari itu ia memang berharap pemuda itu memang terbangun, menjadi teman bicaranya sekarang.

"Hm-mnn. Ya?"

"Oh. Kau belum tidur."

"Apa kau memanggilku hanya untuk menguji itu … ?"

Ellena menggeleng, ia yakin Jean tidak akan melihatnya, maka ia menjawab, "Tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin .. mengobrol denganmu, " katanya, mengakui. Jean terdiam sebentar, kekehan mengudara setelahnya, "Oh … begitukah. Tidak bisa tidur?"

"Iya. Aku ingin bertanya … bagaimana Jean bisa menjadi seorang kriminal?" –pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya cukup jahat untuk ditanyakan. Tapi, Jean tidak terlihat marah. Ia menjelaskannya dengan senang hati, "Hm-mnn … kalau aku tidak salah ingat, aku sudah tidak punya orang tua sejak dulu. Aku diasuh oleh seorang bangsawan karena ia berkata bahwa ia kasihan padaku. Ternyata dia bekerja sebagai perdagangan manusia, dan aku kabur dari sana, mulai mencuri untukku sendiri–kisahku tidak menarik, kok."

Ellena menggumam _"oh"_ pelan.

"Kalau Ellena ?"

"Eh–maksudnya?"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Aku cukup tertarik mendengar perjalanan hidup putri kerajaan, loh."

"Yah …" Ellena mengeksplorasi ingatannya, memori meruah di dalam kepala, "Aku biasa-biasa saja, kok. Dilatih berpedang, bela diri, cara makan, bagaimana harus bersikap–dan hal-hal semacam itu. Aku punya teman sejak kecil di istana, mereka adalah anak dari tangan kanan ayah, makanya ayah percaya pada mereka. Nama mereka Mikasa Ackerman dan Armin Arlet–"

"Cowok?"

"Armin cowok, dan Mikasa cewek–kenapa bertanya?"

"Tidak. Oke, lanjut."

"Uhh … sampai mana tadi–"

"Mikasa Ackerman dan Armin Arlert yang cowok–"

"Apa, sih, yang kau kesalkan?"

"Tidak ada. Lanjutkan sebelum lupa."

"Yah … pokoknya begitu. Tidak ada yang begitu istimewa, kok. Aku beberapa kali dilamar oleh orang lain, tapi kutolak–'kan, aku tidak suka."

Jean lega–eh … lega untuk apa?

"Jadi … begitu saja," Ellena menguap, sudut mata tergenang air. Ia ingin menjelaskan sesuatu lagi, tapi ia mengantuk–itu poin ke dua, poin pertamanya, karena ia tidak yakin mau menceritakannya atau tidak.

"Hm-mnn … ya sudah. Kau sudah mengantuk?"

"Ya …" Ellena menarik selimutnya, menangkis dinginnya udara malam. Jean berujar kembali, "Tidurlah. Selamat malam."

"… Selamat malam. Kapan ayah akan membawa uang tebusan, ya …"

"Harusnya besok. Aku sudah meninggalkan kertas, sih … dan meminta mereka untuk bertemu di jembatan yang ada di perbatasan desa."

"Ho-oh. Baiklah. Selamat malam,"

"Selamat malam,"

Sejak kapan kosakata _"selamat malam"_ ketagihan untuk disuarakan Ellena? Yah, terserahlah. Ia terlalu mengantuk untuk berpikir hal-hal lainnya. Sekarang tugasnya adalah, mengembara di dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

"Nih, sarapan."

Ellena menengadahkan kepalanya, Jean di sana sambil memegang roti. Kali ini, tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Ellena mengigit rotinya–dengan keadaan Jean tetap menyuapinya, tentu saja. Pemuda pemilik surai pirang kusam itu juga tak terlihat masalah, jadi ya sudahlah.

Hari masih pagi. Di bawah pohon besar yang sejuk, Ellena mengabaikan not nada yang dikeluarkan burung, dan lebih ingin memakan sarapannya. Embun sudah menyingkir, udara sudah lebih hangat dibandingkan saat ia bangun dari tidurnya tadi pagi.

"Mana, ya … pengawal-pengawalmu …"

Ellena menggeleng, tanda ia tidak tahu–tambahan, tidak mau tahu dan malah berharap kalau orang-orang tersebut tersebut lebih baik tidak datang saja. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan memang senang menaruh harapan dan keinginannya di ujung tebing–antara akan jatuh dan tidak, tapi faktanya, sekarang jatuh.

Ellena menggerutu kecil yang disadari oleh Jean saat beberapa orang datang mendekat, lengkah dengan baju khas kerajaan, mewah.

"Hey … aku tidak ingin mengembalikanmu, nih," Jean berujar mendadak. Manik _amber_ terlihat teduh, dan sebaliknya dengan sepasang iris teh milik Ellena yang menampilkan keterkejutan.

"Ha?"

Jean tersenyum tipis–dan setenang sungai mata air, "Yah, tidak tahu kenapa juga, sih."

"Tidak boleh!" Ellena mengeratkan tudung jaket hitam milik Jean, yang masih terus dikenakannya hingga sekarang–Jean yang memberikannya. Jean mengangguk, "Aku tahu, kok."

"Tidak boleh …" wajah Ellena dihadapkan ke sembarang arah–dimanapun asal tidak melihat iris Jean. Meski begitu, ia masih bisa melihat rona merah yang menghiasi pipi putih, "Kalau tujuanmu hanya uang, tidak boleh."

"_Well_–tenang saja. Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu, bukan. Seorang putri kerajaan terlalu sempurna untukku–"

"Bukan itu!" para pengawal yang berjalan semakin dekat menghentikan langkahnya. Kaku akan teriakan sang putri dari kerajaan Stohess yang dielu-elukan namanya. Mereka ingin bertanya bagaimana perihal uang penebusan Ellena–tapi mereka juga tahu, diam adalah emas untuk sekarang.

"A–aku harus memberitahumu, Jean … aku mengidap sesuatu yang aneh."

Jean mendengarkan, alisnya bertaut, bingung.

"Aku akan mempunyai ketertarikan khusus pada seseorang–siapa saja, yang menyanderaku. Itu namanya _stockholm syndrome_. Makanya … argh, sudahlah!" Ellena berbalik, memunggungi pemuda tersebut. Jean tertawa, keras sekali–dan karena itulah Ellena maju mendekati Jean, meninju lengannya. Wajah merah padam–Jean merasa sedang memetik sebuah apel yang sudah matang. Manis sekali pasti rasanya.

"Hei, kembalikan putri Ellena–"

500 keping koin emas, sesuai yang dijanjikan, jatuh di tangan Jean. Bibir Jean membentuk seringaian–menyebalkan dan mendebarkan, menurut Ellena. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, sempat-sempatnya terkagum pada saat seperti ini.

"Kalau pun aku suka padamu, aku terlalu sempurna untuk putri kerajaan. Tapi pada nyatanya, aku memang menyukaimu, kok–"

Dunia Ellena berubah dalam beberapa sekon, kening menjadi target Jean untuk mendaratkan kecupan kecil di sana. Ellena tersentak, memegangi dahinya dengan tangan kanan. Alisnya bertaut–Jean tertawa dalam kepalanya, Ellena yang merajuk atau sedang bingung memang selalu akan menjadi penghiburan tersendiri baginya. Ah, salah, koreksi ... apapun ekspresi Ellena, itu terlihat menarik. Pasukan kerajaan sudah siap siaga mengeksekusi Jean di tempat, jadi, Jean lebih baik kabur, 'kan?

"Cepatlah sembuh, Ellena. Karena aku tidak suka jika disukai karena suatu sindrom. Sampai jumpa lagi, Ellena!" Jean beranjak dari tempatnya, sentilan di dahi Ellena dihadiahkan darinya, untuk Ellena seorang, "Kalau kita bertemu lagi, sukai aku sepenuhnya, ya!"

Ellena mengerjap, masih terdiam, memandangi punggung Jean yang menjauh. Ah–jaket Jean masih ia simpan. Oke–biarlah, anggap saja sebagai pengikat janji. Janji yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan bertemu Jean lagi.

"Dasar–muka kuda!" Ellena berteriak lantang, dan anehnya, Jean masih bisa mendengar meski sudah cukup jauh. Gadis itu suka sekali menghinanya, ya.

Tapi, sekali, lagi, tidak masalah. Tinggal menunggu tanggal main sampai mereka bertemu lagi. Tidak akan lama, tenang saja. Tidak lama. Waktu berlalu cepat, tapi Jean tidak akan lama untuk kembali. Mereka akan bertemu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hm-mnn, Ellena. Ayah baru saja mendapatkan pengawal pribadi untukmu."

Ellena berhenti membaca. Ia menggigit kue kering, rasa manis menghambur di ujung lidahnya, "Ha? Aku tidak perlu. Untuk apa?"

"Untuk … berjaga-jaga, mungkin? Orang ini berbakat, kok. Sudah pernah ayah lihat."

Helaan napas, Ellena kembali membaca bukunya, menganggap konversasi ini tidak pernah ada. Grisha mengusap kepala anak gadisnya yang keras kepala itu. Omong-omong … Ellena mendadak ingin melihat Jean, sekarang. Sudah setengah tahun, 'kan … dan mungkin alasan penculikannya lah kenapa Grisha ingin memberikannya pengawal pribadi.

Pintu terbuka pelan, saat menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu, Grisha tersenyum hangat. Ellena berusaha tidak perduli, dan tetap membaca bukunya. Mungkin hanya salah satu bawahan ayahnya, iya, 'kan?

Hah. Ellena tidak butuh pengawal. Ia cukup dewasa untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri, kok. Ya, 'cukup dewasa' tapi masih bisa diculik–ukh, ayahnya akan membalasnya dengan itu bila ia berkata ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"Wah … sudah datang, ya. Ini putriku, Ellena Yeager. Mulai sekarang kau yang menjaganya, ya."

Ellena tak acuh. Siapa, sih, memangnya–

"Wah, putri ini tidak sopan sekali, ya."

Ellena mendongak instan.

"Bukankah ia harusnya bisa menghadapi orang dengan baik dan benar?"

Jean memperlihatkan seringaiannya. Gadis itu hampir-hampir akan berteriak _"Jean"_ sebelum pemuda itu mengedip padanya, isyarat agar ia diam.

"Dia Jean Kirscthein, yang akan mengawalmu."

_Ayah tidak tahu dia seorang kriminal–hah?! _"Nah, Putri Ellena~" Jean mendekat, tersenyum–senyum sangat _manis_ sekali. Tangan kanan Jean melingkar pinggang Ellena, dan tangan kirinya di balik lutut, diangkatnya Ellena dari kursi yang semula diduduki sang gadis.

"Hei–"

Jean tersenyum, "Aku kembali," bisiknya pelan. Ellena mengurungkan niatnya untuk memprotes. _Geez_, ini semua diawali dari adegan culik-menculik, 'kan. Hanya kisah kecil dari seorang kerajaan Stohess, kriminal yang baik hati, dan seorang putri yang mengidap sindrom aneh–yang akhirnya menyatukan mereka.

Jean melangkah_–_

dan semuanya dimulai kembali.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Yo~<p>

Ini sebenernya untuk _challenge get well soon_, tapi saya sendiri gak ngerti dimana '_get well soon_'-nya :") yah, pokoknya terima kasih sedalam-dalamnya bagi kalian yang sudah membaca!

Habis fic ini, saya akan publish cerita tentang snow white versi saya, Levi-Han. Kalau sempat mampir yaa XD /plak/

Okelah, daripada bertele-tele, saya berterima kasih saja. _Review_ dong~ sebagai motivasi dan visi /lah/


End file.
